


Алхимия

by EtoMaj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Kudos: 1





	Алхимия

Если обнаружишь в себе любовь,  
Плечи разверни, распахни глаза -  
Распахни всё настежь и будь готов  
Что она рванёт и шарахнет за.  
Высечет из неба искрой озон,  
Кровью напоит переплёты книг,  
Захлестнёт лавиною горизонт,  
Разнесёт на атомы и из них -  
Через ураган ли, водоворот,  
Золото, свинец или вовсе медь -  
Заново таким тебя соберёт,  
Чтобы поместиться в тебе суметь.


End file.
